


First Impressions

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important for Embassy personnel to assess new members of their diplomatic circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

“We need to discuss your report.” Kella Faris, Cultural Attache* at the Betan embassy, leaned back comfortably in her chair and surveyed her assistant. “All you had to do was observe the new Barrayaran Military Attache** at their Embassy’s latest reception, or ball, or whatever they called it. But you must have overdone the alcohol, because this report is, quite frankly, a disgrace.”

Mika Terin, assistant Betan Cultural Attache***, squirmed in her chair, “But I was just trying to convey a strong impression of… of the strong impression he made.”

Kella glared at her, “He’s a new appointee in their Embassy. And a relative of their Emperor, so no doubt he was appointed through their famous nepotism. Probably not quite up to the job, so we need to be careful what information we share with them from now on. But he might be a useful source for us. I wanted your opinion of his likely abilities, not … this.” She tapped the data card. 

“I tried to… it’s not easy. He… he’s not what he seems. He has hidden depths.”

“Hidden shallows, more likely. You seem to have been totally carried away by the visual.”

“I… “

“I mean, this sentence...” Kella irritably flicked the offending card through her comconsole’s read-slot and glared at the report that flashed up in front of her. “ ‘When Major Vorpatril first appeared, the room went so quiet that you could hear the panties drop.’ That is not what I expect to see in an official report!” 

“It’s those uniforms. Honestly, it gives them an unfair advantage. Look, I’ve got a vid,” Mika slid another data card through the read-slot, “Here’s last night’s reception. Uh… some of it might be a bit shaky, sorry.”

Kella sniffed in disdain, “I can’t believe that a man, any man, in a uniform could be so… oh my dear sweet Orb dreams.”

“Yes.”

They both watched the comconsole display in silence for a moment, as a small uniformed figure paused in a doorway and surveyed an invisible crowd.

“Did you get any close-ups?”

“When he’s circulating through the guests.”

“Did you get a chance to talk to hi- who’s that!”

“Oh. That’s his wife.”

“I thought she was some Jacksonian adventuress.”

“She looks pretty adventurous in that gown. Some men followed her all night just hoping that she’d sneeze, or take a deep breath too quickly.”

Kella called up another display and flicked through some information, “Ah, right – half-Cetagandan. So where do her loyalties lie?”

“With her husband, apparently. They behaved within the highest percentile of bonded couples – a strong mutual awareness level.”

“Good to see you’re still using some of your skills. So this highly decorative couple are strongly bonded. But just how much use will they be, to Barrayar. Or to us. I’m not sharing information with someone who’ll babble to anyone who comes along.”

“Well, that’s the odd thing,” Mika frowned, “He seemed to just chatter on, but he never said anything he shouldn’t. In fact, he seemed to know just the right thing to say to each person. I don’t know if he’s a total idiot or the smartest person in the room. Or both at once.”

The two cultural attaches**** smiled at each other. 

“I think we need to spend some time with Major Vorpatril. Purely for research purposes, of course.”

“Of course. I hope he’s in his uniform.”

“Really? I don’t mind if he’s out of it.”

The job of Cultural Attache***** is challenging, but it does bring some rewards.

 

*Spy  
**Spy  
***Spy  
****Spies  
*****Spy


End file.
